1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to game apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved ball game apparatus having primary application as an exercising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a great many types of ball apparatus or game as utilized in tether during intended operation and in some cases games have been devised where a plurality of tethered balls are utilized. To Applicant's knowledge, the most pertinent prior art would be the U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,016 in the name of J. R. Evans entitled "Exercising Ball and Support Therefor" which includes a manual gripping stick, tether cord and ball, which device is utilized as an exercise apparatus relating to foot kicking of the ball in some time sequence or coordination, much on the order of skipping rope. A prior art belt-type of device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,031 in the name of Yamauchi as entitled "Weighted Belt Type Exercising Device". This prior art teaches the use of a belt in an exercising device; however, the similarity ends there as the intention is to support large and increasing weight from the belt of the user.